


This Has Been The Best Birthday, Ever, Thank You, Danno:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Bedrooms, Beds, Birthday, Birthday Dinners, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Children, Consensual, Cookout On The Beach, Daughters, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinners, Flea Markets, General, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Marshmallows, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, S'mores, Showers, Slash, Sons, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve has celebrated his 40th Birthday with his large ohana, But what he wanted was a small party with Danny, Grace, & Charlie, Did he get his wish?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*





	This Has Been The Best Birthday, Ever, Thank You, Danno:

*Summary: Steve has celebrated his 40th Birthday with his large ohana, But what he wanted was a small party with Danny, Grace, & Charlie, Did he get his wish?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*

 

The day was perfect, Steve got to sleep in which was rare, & he found that his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was up, which was rare too, & that he, & his children, Grace Williams, & Charles "Charlie" Williams were plotting something for him on his birthday morning. When he got up, He found a wonderful breakfast set up for him on the lanai. They were standing there with a smile, & they all exclaimed in unison this to him.

 

"Happy Birthday !", Steve smiled, as he went over to them, & hugs, & kisses were passed around, & they sat down to eat, Steve held Danny's hand, & squeezed it, "Thank you", he mouthed, & the blond nodded, & quickly kissed him, & they were focused on their children, & what's ahead for the day. "There is a flea market, I want to see, Anyone wanna come with me ?", Charlie & Grace said in unison, "We do". Danny nodded, & said, "Count me in", & that put a smile on the Five-O Commander's face for the rest of the day, & it won't leave, til they all settled down for bed.

 

They all found some small stuff to help redecorate Steve's house with, & make it more of a family home, which the birthday boy was aiming for. "These are great", Grace declared happily, & Charlie nodded his head, "Thank you for the toys, Uncle Steve, I love them", he said, as he gave the handsome brunette a smile, "You are welcome, Guys", he said & Danny said with a smile, "Yeah, Thank you for my gift, I will definitely use in the kitchen", & they were making their way home, so they can have some quiet & family time.

 

After a cookout on the beach, They cleaned everything up, so they can do s'mores, & Grace took the time to teach her little brother, how to toast a perfectly good marshmallow, It was the perfecting ending to a wonderful day with family. They got the kids to wash up, & in their pajamas, ready for bed, As soon as they were asleep, the couple washed up themselves, & then headed for bed, They made out for a couple of minutes, til they were tired. "The party with the ohana was fun, but this was the best birthday ever, with three most important people in my life, Thank you, Danno". Danny smiled, & said, "I am glad", & he kissed his partner, & joined him in a peaceful slumber.

 

The End.


End file.
